Shukketsuseinohito
by jc-1225
Summary: Bleeder's Crusade. Being the sister of an assassin can be a dangerous job, especially if you have a severe case of Hemophilia.
1. Chapter 1

Bleeder's Crusade

Summary: Slightly AU. Being the sister of an assassin can be a dangerous job, especially if you have a severe case of Hemophilia.

A/N: Of course, it may seem that I hate Anna Williams, judging by some of my others and this story, however that is not true. No matter how hard it is to believe, I do not hate her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken! Tekken is that of a game belonging to Namco!

Chapter 1

Anna Williams walked through the door to her apartment and laid her keys down on the kitchen counter, automatically locking the door behind her. She'd been out all night eating with an old friend and then at the gym burning off all the food she ate. Now she was a little hungry again from her workout. Anna reached into her refrigerator and pulled out a canister of yogurt.

When she was through, she decided she would wash up and get ready for bed. She took her tags from around her neck and placed them gently on her nightstand, before crawling in between the blankets. Almost instantly when her head touched the pillow, Anna was asleep.

_Anna ran down the alleyway, panting, looking over her shoulder every few seconds. Someone was following her. She looked up only to see a blonde woman blocking her way. The same one she'd been running from. The woman was pointing a gun at her. Anna tried to move out of the way, but the bullet came too fast and cut her below her ribs. Anna felt up close to her neck. She wasn't wearing her tags. Her blood wasn't going to clot._

_Nina knew this, but she only stood there laughing in Anna's face. She held out her hand, shaking something shiny. Anna's tags. A voice rang in her ear. "No one will find you, Anna. When they do, it'll be too late." Then she turned and walked away, leaving Anna there, in the alleyway, to die._

_She tried to put pressure on her wound but Anna didn't have enough strength left. She lay there for hours, bleeding, until the breathing stopped._

Anna awoke from her sleep with a start and sat up in bed. She lifted her shirt. No gun wound. She picked up her tags and slipped them back over her head. It was 3 am; she still had a few more hours to sleep. But how could she sleep? So much more paranoid than before she'd fallen asleep.

She got up and took a shower, leaving on her bathrobe, brushing her hair as she walked into the kitchen. Anna sat down at the table and sighed. "If only my life was different." She was talking about her dream, her sister, and most of all her hemophilia. She was born with it, as are the others who have it. It's a rare disease where blood does not clot. There is no cure and the only way to stop a hemophiliac from bleeding to death is to put pressure on the wound. There are also injections. But Anna can't get them. They cost too much for her liking and she wasn't often bleeding where she really needed anything but pressure. Anna constantly worries about bleeding to death. She often has dreams of it, most of them involving her sister and their feud. Anna fears one of their feuds will become an onslaught and her sister might have the chance to take her life.

Around Anna's neck was a pendant on a chain. Her tags. The pendant was that the size of a nickel. Inside the pendant was all of Anna's medical information, including her name and her illness. She hadn't seen other tags. She'd never met another bleeder and it wasn't likely that she would. Hemophilia is either through genetics or, in Anna's case, if there is no history of Hemophilia, it is a spontaneous mutation of genes.

Anna sighed again, breaking away from her thoughts of her sister, and got up from the table. She walked back in the direction she had come, went into her room, and carelessly threw on a pair or jeans and a shirt.

She didn't have to work today. She was a nurse. She only took care of the sick people. Nothing to do with blood. But she knew people in the Emergency Room in case she ever did need the injections. And Daren only charged her half price since he is her roommate. Since they work the same hours he sometimes picks her up after work and they go to dinner and talk about what went on that day. He has learned not to talk to her about the blood, or the amount of it, or else she trembles out of fear or vomits up the food she was in the process of eating. Minus all the blood, the ER didn't seem that bad to Anna. But she could never work there, especially since just hearing of blood made her puke. Of course it seems a little dramatic to everyone but if they had this disease, they just might vomit as well. But Anna couldn't really complain about her job. Sure, Daren got paid more but Anna couldn't work there. At least he helped her with the bills, not to mention cooking the meat.

Anna was in the process of deciding what she needed to get done when she received a phone call. "Hello?"

The voice on the other end was familiar. It was the voice of Julia Chang, her boss' secretary. "Anna, can you come in to work tomorrow? Haley is sick again and you know how sick she usually gets. Daren said that he can fill in for her today but he has to work in the ER tomorrow and he told me to see if you can fill in for her."

"Wait, Daren? Oh, that's right, he did have to go into work this morning. He usually doesn't have to work weekends," Anna said, talking more to her self than to Julia.

"And neither do you." The secretary paused a little before continuing, "What do you say?"

"It pays me extra money, so sure!"

"Alright, see tomorrow at eight then. You have a good day, Anna."

"Thanks, you too." Anna hung up the phone and sighed. "Well Daren does know I need some more money then." She sighed and walked out the front door, grocery list in hand. She walked through her apartment complex's parking lot, looking for her car. When she found it, Anna, reaching her left hand forward to open the door, stepped inside the car.

After she'd reached the grocery store, she began walking toward the entrance, looking at the different Japanese symbols on the license plates. A man walking to his car, while pushing a shipping cart, almost ran into her as neither of them were focus on the person ahead of them. The shopping cart brushed by Anna just slightly. When the man noticed, he said, "Gomen nasai." (I'm sorry)

Recognizing this speech, Anna replied, courteously, "Daijobu desu." (It's alright) And it was alright, just as long as she didn't get too badly hurt and had to get sent to the hospital due to some random person's carelessness. But, of course, Anna would be fine.

She looked down at her list at the things she needed for dinner that night. Eggs, garlic salt, hamburger, milk, and lettuce. All the rest of stuff they had. Anna walked down the aisles with her shopping basket on her arm. She ran her finger along the air that surrounded the containers of seasonings until she spotted one that said, 'Ninniku.' (garlic) Even though the container only said garlic, Anna knew that it was garlic salt. She'd been shopping here long enough to know that.

She walked to the back of the store where everything cold was kept. She picked up a dozen eggs and a carton of milk before heading to the where the fruits and vegetables were kept. She past the meats without a glance as she'd done so many times before. She always got the meat last so that she wouldn't have to look at it a long time. Anna reached for a head of lettuce and placed it gently in her basket next to the eggs and the milk. Then she walked back to the meat section, barely looking and grabbed a package of hamburger and walked to the registers.

She found the man she always looked for when she shopped. He spoke English and she was used to him. He rung up her items and as he rung the hamburger he questioned her expression. "Why do you always seem so squeamish when you look at meat? Are you a vegetarian?"

"No," Anna held out her tags so that he could see them. But the cashier only raised one eyebrow confusedly. "I'm a hemophiliac."

"Oh." He continued ringing up her groceries and bagged them for her. She handed him his money and he handed the bags to her. She smiled at him as she left. "Have a good day, Miss Williams," he called after her. But Anna didn't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hey, Anna, what's for dinner?" Anna heard the call from the kitchen.

She chuckled at Daren's first thought---food. Anna walked into the room. "Rice with garlic, eggs, and hamburger and a salad."

"I'll cook the hamburger," he said, seeing that it was the only thing that wasn't cooking.

"You make it sound like you're volunteering."

"Well aren't I?" Daren started to cook the hamburger and Anna sat down at the table where she couldn't see it.

"Well, sort of but it's the only way you'll get meat because you know that I'm not cooking it." Anna laughed again.

"Anna, why don't you just go vegetarian?"

"You know, I have thought about that but I don't know if I can do it." Anna sighed. After the food was cooked, the two sat around the table. "Oh, thanks for recommending me to fill in for Haley tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Daren was Japanese but he spoke English just as well as he spoke his own language. His hair was short and dark and he had a stomach that was always ready for food.

"You filled in for Haley today but you can't tomorrow because you have to work in the ER. So you told Julia to ask me if I could fill in for Haley tomorrow."

"Anna I have never heard a word of this before." Daren was not the forgetful type. "I worked in the ER today."

"Hmm. Then Julia must be messing with my mind. I'll go in tomorrow and see what happened."

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Anna got out of the driver's seat and walked away from the right side of her car. She was ready for work and she was early. Only Julia would be there at this hour. She heard her footsteps echo of the walls of the parking garage. She began walking towards the front entrance of the hospital. There were only a few cars in the parking garage.

Soon she heard footsteps, footsteps other than her own. They were behind her. Anna turned only to look into the face of her sister. "Nina, what do you want?"

"Oh, you don't seem so happy to see me," came Nina's cold reply. "Dear sister, don't I deserve a hug?"

"Leave me alone, Nina."

"Oh don't worry yourself, Anna. I will."

_My sister is speaking in riddles,_ Anna laughed to herself. "And when would that be?" Anna attempted to walk past her but Nina grabbed her wrist. She pinned Anna down, breaking her wrist as she went. Anna let out a gasp and rolled over onto her back. Just as she did Nina reached for her knife and stabbed at her sister. Pain shot through Anna's flesh. She clutched at her stomach only to find that, when she brought her hands back toward her face, she was bleeding quite heavily.

"And to answer your question, sister, now. I shall leave you alone. You should hope and pray that death comes to you, Anna. If you make it out of this, you shall not last long." Nina gave a laugh and departed.

Her worst fears confirmed. Anna was going to die.

She laid there for what felt like hours before a car pulled into the parking garage. The car stopped right next to the spot where Anna laid. A woman jumped out. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" Anna couldn't see her face. Her vision was too blurry. She was loosing consciousness. "Oh my god, Anna!" Anna felt a pair of arms lift her up to help her walk. "Come on, Anna, it's just a short walk to the Emergency. Do you think you can make it?"

"I can…try." Anna tried to move her feet but with little success. But somehow she managed to make it to the ER, which was just right next to the hospital.

Daren found them as they pushed Anna on the cart down the hall. "Julia, what happened?"

"Don't know. Found her in the parking garage."

"She needs an injection!"

"An injection?" Julia asked.

Daren ignored her and turned to the doctor walking towards them. "Shukketsuseinohito." (bleeder) The other doctor ran back in the direction of which he'd come.

Julia, understanding the Japanese, shot back, "Bleeder? She's a hemophiliac?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"I'm her roommate!" Daren glared.

"Oh," was all Julia could find to say.

The doctor came into the room and handed Daren the injection. "Arigoto." (thank you)

"Douitashimashite," (you're welcome) the other doctor replied.

Anna mumbled, "Daren…she knows…where I work."


	3. Chapter 3

Anna awoke to find herself in the recovery room in the ER. Normally she would've been transferred to the other side of the hospital, where she works, but Daren wanted to keep an eye on her.

She looked to the table next to her and upon it sat a vase of orchids. A card was visible from her position. It read:

_Anna,_

_Hope you feel better. Sorry for criticizing about the meat._

_-Steve_

_P.S. Come see me when you're better._

Before Anna had time to think who Steve was, Daren walked into the room with a smile. "Hey, you're up!" Anna smiled back at him. "You had a visitor earlier but you were asleep."

"Who was it?"

"Some blonde guy. Had an accent."

"Was he British?" Anna asked, suddenly getting an idea of who it might have been.

"I think so. Why who is he?"

"The grocer at the store."

"A grocer sent you flowers?" Daren choked.

"Yeah, I found that a little odd myself." Anna paused and waited for him to speak but when he didn't she said, "So, when do I get out of here?"

Daren laughed. "Usually it's the patients that ask that question, not the employees." He walked towards the door. "You can leave in a day or two." Daren smiled and walked away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Anna held the phone up to her ear. She heard a voice on the other end. Then there was a beep, signaling for her to talk. "Hey, Steve, it's Anna. I went by the store and they said you weren't working tonight and that I could reach you here." She left her number and then hung up.

About an hour later, her phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Anna? This is Steve. How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess," Anna muttered into the phone.

"Did you get my flowers?"

"Yes, thank you. That was very sweet." Anna paused. "You don't seem to be the kind of person to send flowers."

"Well, you made me feel a little guilty about the whole meat thing. So, who was it that stabbed you? Do you know?"

"My sister. She's an assassin. Hates me, she does. I'm surprised she left me my tags."

Steve was silent, until finally, he said, "I entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament and in it there was a woman named Nina Williams. Is she your sister?"

Anna put her hand to her forehead, remembering Nina's face. "Yeah, unfortunately."

**A/N: Okay, nothing new really. We know she's alright but how long before she falls into another trap? I'm open for ideas and/or suggestions, by the way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay, there wasn't much clarification. Anna did not enter the King of Iron Fist Tournaments. She has not been an assassin or a bodyguard. I was talking to a friend of mine and he said that it should be clarified because he didn't understand it.**

"Why is your sister trying to kill you?" Steve asked, curious to know what's been going on between them.

"Our father died and she blames me for his death."

"Well, was it your fault?"

"No, of course not. How could it be my fault? I'm the one who is afraid, not her. I actually wish that I could be like her. Fearless, unafraid. I wasn't worried once, that this stuff would happen. But now, now I just don't know. All this is so overwhelming." Anna sighed. She heard someone clear their throat. She turned around to see Daren standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. "Uh, hey, Steve, I have to go. Thank you for calling. I appreciate it."

"Hey, no problem. Just thought I'd, ya know, see how you're doing and see what's going on. Okay, well I'll see you later, Anna."

"Bye," she placed the telephone back down on the receiver and turned back to her roommate. "Hey."

Daren walked further into the room. "Hey. I was just thinking, seeing as how you've been attacked lately, maybe you should start carrying a weapon."

"What kind and where would I get it?"

Daren pulled something out of his jeans and handed it to Anna. "It's a pocket knife."

"Wait," Anna said, "You're giving this to me?" She flipped it open a few times in practice.

"Yeah."

"Thanks," she smiled. Once she was done messing with it, she put it in her pocket.

"And hey," Daren turned around just as he was headed back out of the room. "If you decide to go vegetarian, I will too."

She smiled at him again. "I'd like that. And Daren," he turned back around to see her up on her feet and pulling him into a spontaneous hug.

This time it was him that smiled. "You're welcome."

She didn't normally hug him. They didn't have a love relationship and Anna didn't wish it. She didn't have a boyfriend and she felt that she didn't need one. Her only concern now was to survive if her sister ever attacked her again. Anna was determined, no matter how scared she was, to survive both physically and emotionally.

Anna was sure that Nina would try again to hurt her. But Nina could have killed her right then, why didn't she? Did she want her sister to be found or did she want her to suffer? Or was it just because she knew that Anna was too terrified to fight back? She needed to be on her guard, in case Nina did attack. But now Anna had a pocket knife. She was armed, ready for an attack.

Anna went out for a walk. It wasn't yet dark out and it was only around the block. She fingered the blade in her pocket. Soon she heard footsteps behind her, following her. She pulled the knife from her pocket and turned around as quickly as possible only to see a man meaning no harm to her.

"Kora! Mimasu sore!" (Hey! Watch it!) The man being accused backed away, his hands up in protection.

"Gomen, en gozen o tansen." (Sorry, I'm on edge.) Anna smiled nervously as she turned back around. She sighed as she quickened her pace. "Daren is going to kill me," she mumbled on to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is going to be the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

"Daren, I've become paranoid," Anna said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Leave the country," he suggested from his place at the sink. He was washing dishes.

"But that's how I got here. I've only learned the Japanese I know from you."

"Well how do you know she will follow you again?" Daren set another plate into the dish drainer to air-dry.

"If she's followed me this far, she _will_ follow me wherever else I go. You _don't_ know Nina. She'll do anything to get what she wants, no matter who stands in her way."

"So what are gonna do?" Anna hadn't gotten that far yet.

"I don't know but this isn't working." She sat down at the table.

"Maybe start by taking off work until u figure it out," Daren dried his hands with a towel and sat down next to Anna. She nodded and he handed her the phone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hello, Doctor Geppetto Boskonovich's office, how may I help you?" sounded the sweet voice that answered the telephone. It was a slightly different than the one she'd spoken to last time she called. But Julia Chang, the doctor's secretary, was always the one that Anna spoke to.

"Julia, it's Anna. Could you do me a favor and tell Doctor B. that I'm taking this week off? I need to sort a few things out."

"Yeah, sure. Um, hey, Anna, you know that I never told you to come in for work a few weeks ago, right? When you were attacked?"

"I know," Anna answered. "It was all my sister's doing. You were only a pawn in her evil plan of attempted murder."

"Well, good luck and be careful."

"I will, thanks." Anna put the receiver down against its hook. She called out to Daren from the kitchen, "I'm going to the store. Do you need anything?" When she heard his reply she walked out the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Anna uneasily awoke from a drugged sleep. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to find unfamiliar surroundings. She took them in as she attempted to move. She sat in a chair with her hands bound behind her back. In her back pocket there was something poking into her and she realized that her sister hadn't bothered to search her since normally she doesn't carry a thing.

Anna noticed a glint of purple but Nina hadn't noticed her, she was faced in the other direction. She took this time to attempt to dig into her back pocket to pull out the knife. Just as she'd gotten the blade in her fingers, she heard her sister speak but not to her. Nina was on the phone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hello, Doctor Geppetto Boskonovich's office, how may I help you?"

Julia heard the voice answer hers. It was cold and vicious. "I would like to make an appointment," the voice paused before starting back up, "in the Emergency Room. This appointment will be for a hemophiliac."

"Anna.." The line went dead. "Helen, call the police and have them trace the call. I need to call Daren."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Anna freed her hands and quietly crept up behind her sister, knife still in her hands. Putting the blade against Nina's throat and her left hand on Nina's wrists, Anna spoke into her sister's ear. "Did you forget about me?"

Nina chuckled in reply. "You wouldn't. You're just a scared little girl, Anna. You couldn't cut me if you tried. Go ahead, do it. I dare you."

Anna, not wanting to really cut her sister's throat, moved her right hand upwards, closer to Nina's face. Cutting into Nina's cheek, she winced inside at the sight of the blood but showed no emotion to her sibling.

"Not bad," Nina sounded as though there wasn't any blood or any pain. "That's one thing I'll have to give you credit for." With Anna still holding her hands, she wrapped her left leg around both of Anna's and pivoted on her right so that Anna had dropped the knife and was laying on the floor of the small interrogation room. Nina picked up her sister's pocket knife and placed it on the table behind her.

Looking at the desk, she noticed quite a few freshly-sharpened pencils in a tin canister. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She picked up the pencils and looked over at Anna. She was using all the strength she had not to just lay on the floor waiting for death. Nina targeted Anna's left hand and threw one of the pencils in that direction. Anna gave a light scream before reaching with her right to pull it out. But right as she moved to pull the writing utensil from her hand, Nina attempted a shot at it but she missed her shot and the pencil stuck into the floor instead. Anna took this opportunity to jump up and grab her blade from the desk where Nina had put it. She stabbed it into her sibling's abdomen and went to pocket it. But just then the door burst open and policemen shoved through the doorway. "Drop your weapons! Put your hands up!"

Anna dropped her knife to the floor and raised her hands in the air. Nina, however, hadn't bothered to listen and swooped down to pick up Anna's blade. Cradling the blade in her fingers, she made ready to strike and had just come in contact with Anna's skin when a gunshot went off, sending Nina falling to the ground.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Anna awoke a few days later in recovery room 104. Inside her head she laughed at the irony. She usually was the nurse in this section.

She looked around the room to see flowers by her bedside. Three bouquets saying about how sorry each person was. They were from Daren, Julia, and Steve. But none of them really had much to do with this though they all did somewhat play a part. Nina had called Julia and she was the one who had called the police. Julia was a smart girl, Anna had always known that. Daren had been there when she left and most likely would be there when she came back. And Steve, well, thinking of him made Anna remember what had happened.

She'd been headed for the store and was walking through the parking lot when she'd heard a set of heeled footsteps behind her. Ironically, Anna thought it was just a random stranger as it had been before. But this time she felt a hand on her mouth and arms. She'd gotten a gassed cloth put over her nose and mouth and she'd fallen into a drugged sleep.

But how could Nina have gotten away with that in broad daylight? Anna's thoughts were interrupted as a completely sane Geppetto Boskonovich walked into the room. "Ah, Williams, you're awake! Feeling better I hope?"

"Yes, thank you." Anna thought a moment about asking her next question but went against her misgivings and asked the doctor anyway. "Um, Doctor, how is my sister?"

"Nina? Oh, I'm sorry to say that she…didn't make it. She got all the way here and died a few hours afterwards. I'm very sorry." Anna only nodded.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A few weeks after Anna had gotten home, Nina's body was sent to Ireland for burial. Anna had her things packed and was planning to move back there. After she'd said her goodbyes, Daren was taking her to the airport.

And even though Nina had tried to kill her, Anna was still going to put flowers on her grave. After all, Nina Williams was still her sister.


End file.
